Dangerous Deals
by Azza1316
Summary: When two forces of evil combine for there own selfish needs, some of the greatest bounty hunters of all time get togeather to stop this or die trying.
1. chapter one

The only light in the town was of the three moons shinning down. Walking down the street in a fast movement boots crunching was a woman. Her red hair streaming behind her as she ran. Dark sunglasses were on the tip of her nose. In her hand she held a gun and her mouth was one bullet waiting to be loaded.

The lizard alien bounty head ran down the ally way. Damn it. Some bounty hunters where right on his tail. He had gotten careless. For the first time, he was thinking that maybe he shouldn't have blown up that space stay. Or robed that bank vault. Or trashed that, never mind he had to get to a ship and get off this stinking rock.

"You there stop!" running even faster than the girl was Gene Starwing. One of the best bounty hunters around and he wasn't about to let this bounty hunter go by. The mula was just what he needed.

The woman ran faster hearing another voice going after the same bounty." Oh no you don't" She mumbled jumping over a trash can. She started to see the lizard bounty head in the distant.

He ran. Shoot. Gene Star wind. That sun of a. He ran faster. He could fight him. but he'd need a lot more room. There a a bit more space further ahead. If he could just make it to that spot.

Running faster. Faster. Faster. The woman ran to her fullest looking around she saw he was going to get away. Her shot wouldn't be perfect but close enough. " Gotcha." Shooting at her target with one eye closed looking threw her sun glasses.

Gene grabbed his arm the bounty head had shot him. " COME ON!" He yelled as he shot right at the bounty. " Gotcha!" He yelled in triumph sure he hit him. From his distance at least he was sure.

He felt two shots rip in to his flesh. Falling to the ground in a bloody pool ... he was bleeding badly. A shot pierced his left shoulder as the other scarcely missed his heart. He hit the ground losing blood fast, the shots had been careless but affective. Would his life end here?

Both the bounty hunters ran up to the man Gene first the woman last. " Two shots...crap I wasted one...wait this isn't my bullet." He looked at the shell of a bullet that had pierced his shoulder."No it's mine."

'Oh good grief there fighting over me.' he thought as he lay there on the ground

"This is my bounty head!" Gene yelled. The woman bit her tongue "Yeah and he is nearly dead. You idiot! You nearly killed him with a careless shot!"

Looking down at the bounty head "I'm Saige. Now look get him to the police...." She took a deep breath. " I didn't run all threw this town at my top speed to lose this bounty!"

He shuddered. The blood loss was getting to him. He needed to heat up. He was a lizard after all. 'I wish they would stop fighting already.'

"You don't need the bounty miss. I do." Jim Hawkings ran up to Gene's side. " Couple of robberies heisting so on and so on. All together a crap load of money." Jim smiled.

Saige looked at both of them. "Look we could fight all night over who gets this guy or not but it all depends on which bullet hit first OK? If yours hit I'll walk off no problem...if mine you walk off no problem OK?' Gene nodded. " So which it you first in the shoulder or chest?"

The Lizard snarled 'great. So it's all come down to who hit me first huh?' "My, my Shoulder. My shoulder was the first to be hit." His body shuddered again. He needed help. but, now that he thought about it, he would probable get executed any way. 'I wonder if they would believe that blowing up that space station was an accident?'

"see and my bullet was in the shoulder." Saige smirked. " Aww come on you shot was worst than mine! Hey buddy you all right?" Saige looked down at the lizard Man. "pick him and run towards the police! He is about to die." "Why. Do you two wanna save him he is going to die any way." Jim asked. " It doesn't matter Jim." Gene said picking the lizard man onto his back

'Not matter,' he thought. He weakly opened a single eye. 'buy why?' "Why?" he managed

"Why..what" Saige asked.

"Why, you save. my" He shuddered again. "life?"

"Becuase....I don't believe in taking a life that can be saved." Saige replied then ran along side of gene down the street.

"That's stupid your a bounty hunter who doesn't believe in killing?" Jim asked.

"No, I"m a bounty hunter with morals. I'm a bounty who doesn't take lives when they can be saved....like this soul probably won't die."

The lizard blinked. He couldn't believe this. he closed his eyes again. "I should have met you years ago." He said weakly.

AS they ran into the police station Gene handed the lizard man over to the police. " Here. He is hurt bad heal him up some." Saige said. " What but this is the huge bounty head and you want us to help him?" one police man asked. " Yes your a human being would you want to die for the crimes you've committed or try to start a better life from your old one!" Saige yelled. " Now help him!"

A Small blue ship flew though space. This Ship, was for the most part, well known. Not for the battles it's been in, for it was fairly new. But for the pilot who flew it. But it was this ships first time being this deep in the galaxy. This Hunter, had had some problems with former employers. The trouble was still there. To much friction to be taking jobs from them for a while yet. Besides, the Galtic controlled Galaxy, wasn't the only one, that needed saving. And surly, not the only one that certain Space Pirates flew.

Saige made sure that the bounty was heal from all shots done to him then locked away for a couple years. " Here is half of the the bounty...Gene." She spilted the money up and hand half to him. " Neither of us will get all of it. We both deserve some of it."

Gene looked at the money." Oh thanks."

Saige looked off." I'm normally not that nice but you helped me save his life so there ya go." She tucked her hands into her pocket then walked. " Later Gene I hope to see you later on more bounty's.... but next time I might just keep the whole bounty." 

Gene laughed at Saige. " that girl was weird Gene...I mean come on you might not kill everything but you do kill some of you bountys....but she wont kill at all!"

an: hey guys Azza here I hope yall like ShadowFox and I both wrote this! I feel


	2. chapter two

::AN: GRRRRR has been down or what ever since sunday --; and I havn't been able to get this up! So mad I'm sitting there working on another story with Shadow and it's not letting me log in. So i think may be the sever is busy I"ll just try again later....nope! People just hate me so here it is to all the people who are reading it!::

Days later....

A blonde woman sat at the bar counter. She wasn't quite a pure blond. More like a dirty blonde. She had a drink in her hand, though she really didn't seem interested in it. She was wearing a green jump suit basically. And to top it off, she was quite, what most would call fair or Beautiful. except for a few scares hear and there on her body, she looked pretty much flawless. But she was hear for a reason. But the reason, would go unnoticed by others.

Gene sat at the bar drinking his beer. After his last bounty head encounter with Saige things had been pretty slow...meaning Jim hadn't found another person to go after. Gene laid his head on the counter he hadn't got much sleep lately everyone on the ship was either to noisy or to quite. Either way sleep was impossible. looking over to his left sat a woman with blonde staring down into her drink

Gene drank some more. The bounty money was being put to get use. he thought to himself. Drinking a couple of more beers. Looking to his side some more staring at the woman. "Hey beautiful" His face was flush from the beer. " Wuzz up"

She turned her face to him. Scowling "can I help you with something?" She asked. less than happy.

He smiled then leaned back in his chair. " SUUUUURe cann." He laughed." but the question is can I heeeelp youuu"

She looked away. Disgusted. "I highly doubt it."

"Oh come on anything....I know how you could help me" He laughed.

"Oh?" She asked, sparing him a half look. only turning her head just enough to see him. She was still not happy. 'This guy had better watch it.'

He patted his cheek. " How about a nice kiss for the bounty hunter who ridded this town of the bounty head." He smiled

Her eye brow rose a bit. "So, your a bounty Hunter huh?"She now took a closer look at him. From what he just said, he was the kind who went after any head with a price on it. "I'm not impressed." She said. Her voice now more relaxed. Talking to him like he was nothing.

"Aww now come on. Gene Starwind at your service." he laughed.

"Gene Starwind huh? Never hurd of ya."

"Does it matter." He gulped down another drink. Then leaned back in his chair farther. " I still like you and I haven't seen you or heard of you."

She smiled. He didn't even know her name and he was already making assumptions. Also, she didn't have her pow, Her fusion suit on. And that was how people knew her. "Boy, you do jump to conclusions. You don't even know who I am or what I do. You men are all alike."

" Maybe....maybe not. But I ahve a clue that you are a bounty hunter as well. Most woman don't act or dress like you."

"Hmm, your a bit more observant than I gave you credit for." She got up from her chair. "well, I'll be going now. Oh and Gene.."

" Yeah..."

"Ever ask me for a kiss again, and I'll kill you on the spot." She then left the bar without another word.

"Hmmm feisty...I like that in a woman." He smiled then went back to drinking.

Saige walked out of the Inn she had stayed at." I have to find another ship to hitch hike to some other planet...but that last ship I borrowed for hitch hiking got a few damages." She mumbled to herself. Remembering sitting by the captain of the Harp the last ship she hiked. Then out of no where a ship come out and starts shooting at them. " Oh boy that guy was pissed at me." She sat down on the curb thinking on what to do next. "Maybe go pick up some change doing some jobs beside hunting." Pushing her hands deep into her pocket pulling out four shells. " Damn...that's all that's left of my stash...I need to get my ship back then get some more shells." Her head sunk.

"Gene Starwind?" A man asked behind Gene. " Yeah. What'da want?" Gene said leaning back in his chair to see the guy. " Your head!" Kick the stool making Gene fall backwards

The man pulled out a gun pointing it inches from Gene's nose. " Aww now can't we just talk it out over a few drinks." He gun clicked as he cocked it. " Guess not." Grabbing a drink he gulped it down then threw the glass right at the man's head then dashing out the door.

In a space docks not to far from the bar, The same woman whom Gene had had a "nice" chat with, was working on her ship. Checking to see if every thing would be ready to launch tomorrow once she had finished her business hear.

"Lady."

"Yeah Adem?"

"There is increased activity near hear. Do you want to check it out?"

"Why? It's probably just a bar fight."

"What if it escalades?"

"....."

"Don't make me make it an order lady."

"Peh, like you could. Still.." She put down her hand held scanner. "I'll go check it out anyway. It may save you some unneeded damage."

"Gee, thanks."

She then grabbed a small hand blaster, and left the hanger.

Saige sat there fiddling with a shell that had strange markings all over it. Looking to her left she could here gun fire. " What the heck." Walking towards the firing her gun in hand but hidden in her jacket.

Gene ran faster dodging bullets with inches away from his body. " Come on now what did I do now." He yelled. Reaching for his gun again but his hand was shot at making him draw back in pain

The woman watched. It was that guy again. And he seemed to be in trouble. 'Why doesn't that surprise me?' she thought as she made her way down to the shooter with more than average human speed. She was right next to the shooter before long. A small tap on the shoulder and said "Pardon me."

He turned to look at her, clearly annoyed by the interruption only to be greeted with a knuckle sandwich that felt like getting hit with a piece of steel.

"oww" he fell to the ground.

Gene ran faster down the street running smack into Saige. " OWw" They both fell back.

"arrg Gene your such an idiot..and I've only known you for a couple of hours what have you done?"Saige yelled at the same time asked.

"Oh nothing some guy is just chasing me....with a gun...." He took in a deep breath while helping Saige up.

Saige's face was the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me face. "Gene you're a freaking bounty hunter you've got a gun to!"

"Yeah well...hehehe...I couldn't grabbed it because he kept shooting at me."

Again Saige's face was you-have-to-be-kidding "Gene I"m a girl and even when I "m being shot at I get my gun! Or are you just drunk?" Gene smiled and nodded." Well at least you don't gamble bounty money."

"Gamblers usually wind up in ditches or can't get away from there angry partners. That is, if they have them." said a woman as she approached, Shaking her hand a bit from punching that guy out cold

I don't gamble...just drink some times."Gene mumbled

"No one said you did gamble." The woman stated.

"OK." Saige looked at the woman. She didn't say anything she didn't know to say. Her sunglasses slipped down some to the tip of her nose. " So what did you do gene?"

"Nothing. She left the bar I put my head on the counter that guy kicks my stool over I fell down he tries to shoot me.I hit him with a beer glass then run."

"Then I saved your life. Your Miserable life." She added. "Your lucky I was near by, and that I have a friend who is quite concerning Otherwise I would have left you to that guy over there." She said nodding her head towards the unconscious man on the ground. "Now, do you know how he is or not? He may have friends that will come after you to."

Gene shook his head." Who knows and who cares."

"Well, if they have a good price on there heads..." She trailed off. Hoping that this guy would be smart enough to put two and two together. Then again, She looked up at the other girl. "Is he that drunk?"

"They aren't bounty heads." Gene started. "Jim would've told me about this guy." Poking the man with his foot.

"nah he isn't" Saige added. "I would've had him by now too."

'What is with these guys and the term bounty heads?'She sighed. "Listen, your not so drunk that we'll have to take you back to your ship are yea?" She asked. Not to enthused about the idea.

"I'm not going back to my ship. To noisey."He yawned

She looked to Saige "He's not just going to fall asleep here is he?"

"I don't him...he might sleep right here. I just meet him last night." Gene looked ready to collapse on the floor.

The woman gave Gene a "Gentle" shove.

Gene eyes flew open as he landed onto the ground with a thud. "hey. What did I do."

"You where a tempting target." She replied. Please with the results.

"You just mad because what I asked you at the bar." Gene stated while getting comfy on the ground

"True. But I let that blow over the moment I left."

Then why are you picking on me," he laughed. Saige was trying not to laugh listening to the chat between them.

She just shook her head and looked to the other. "So, I assume your a bounty Hunter to. What's your name?"

"Saige...and you" Saige stuck out her hand for a shake.

She took her hand and Shook it. "I'm Samus. Samus Aron."

::AN: Yo guys it's Azza and ShadowFox. I hope ya'll are enjoying this fic...I know we are. Well we will get to updating as soon as we can peace out!-Azza & ShadowFox. Oh yeah we dont own Outlaw star nor Samus from metriod prime.::


End file.
